Particular embodiments generally relate to gaming and, more particularly, game functionality for providing gaming machines with gaming device bonus games.
Gaming establishments, such as casinos, are always attempting to attract more players to their establishments. For example, gaming establishments mail promotions to players with offers that are designed to get the player to come to the casino and require that the player travel to the gaming establishment to receive the offer.
Gaming promotional offers and bonuses are sent from a system external from the game, such as the hotel management system or from the player tracking bonus system, and may cover a wide range of promotions and bonus games, such as free play on any gaming machine to a free night stay at the gaming establishment's venue. The promotional offers are also established ahead of time to lure high quality players to play at a particular venue during a specific time interval or event.
Bonus games may be predefined bonus games that are associated with the game results of a base game on the same gaming device. System bonuses exist that communicate bonus information and results from a central system based on a predefined set of criteria. Further, existing bonus systems may require players to be eligible to win bonus awards.
In each of these cases, bonus games are either dependent on the result of game play on the gaming device being played or the bonus game results from an event on a central system or bonus controller external from the gaming device and players must meet some form of eligibility requirement to qualify to win a bonus award.